That Raw Feeling Chapter One
by Jmac22
Summary: I am still trying to figure out how to put each go my documents into the same story. So please bear with me, I am new at this. They all tie into the same story.


It had been just over 2 months, since the funeral, and William and Jennifer were regular visitors at our sky rise apartment. Along with other new friends Timothy and I met during the loss of our friend. Braydon, and Nancy were common visitors as well. The six of us had countless late nights, consisting of mass amounts of alcohol and beer, as well as loud, heavy metal music, leading into the early hours of the morning, The memorable nights, with the final bodies still coherent to the world, sitting with me on my balcony. We had cigarettes in hand, enjoying the cool morning air, watching the glow of pinks and oranges fill the sky, giving us a preview to the bright day that lay ahead.

In those few short months, William and I had developed quite a friendship. We shared the same interests in music,partied a little too hard, and could always have a good time no matter the situation.

"So you must love Atreyu?" I say to William, on the darkened balcony, during one of our regular get togethers.  
The music was loud inside, sending bass out to the balcony, filling the air around us.  
"Fuck yes. I saw them live. It was amazing! What is your favourite album?" William asks, his genuine smile almost reaching ear to ear.

I replied, explaining the he album I preferred the most, as well as the most touching songs to me. It turns out we had a lot in common from the start.  
From that night on, William and I shared our love of music, always coming up with new songs and bands the other had never heard before. It was something innocent between us, that we could get away from the world from.

As time went on, so did the partying and good times, while we were still young and carefree. I had grown to care about William a great deal, in a way only a good friendship can have. By this time, Timothy and William had become extremely close friends. It was something I enjoyed, seeing my significant other at the time, having such a close friendship with William, that I had never seen Timothy have with any other male.

"I love that we met William. Jennifer too. You need some new girlfriends," Timothy says to me one morning, during an after party clean up.  
"Ya, it's great having new friends, William is fucking hilarious, and Jennifer is nice, she just takes a bit to warm up. But we get along. It's good. I miss having friends who are couples." I reply, while struggling to pull a beer bottle off a mystery substance sticking to my dining room table.  
"Well, William invited us over to his place with Jennifer,Braydon and Nancy. He's about 45 minutes away in this tiny little town. They want to have drinks and us spend the night," explains Timothy, looking hopeful that I will agree.  
"Of course!" I say, suddenly ecstatic, "I've been wanting to get out of the city for a while anyways. It will be fun!"

After a dragging week of work for Timothy and I, Friday came and we were off to Williams. Braydon and Nancy picked us up in their little red Sunfire, heavy metal blasting from the speakers.

The drive up was just about as fun as the night itself. Full of backseat beers, laughs, yelling over the music, unwilling to turn it down to have a normal conversation. Finally, we reached Williams.

He greets us at the door, dressed in his usual attire: form fitting pants, and a striped shirt that always made me think of Star Trek, his blond hair set perfectly, a beer in hand and that same dorky smile that gets me every time.  
"Hey guys!" Says William, giving hugs all around before leading us in the front door of his parents bungalow.

The moment I stepped into the house I had a feeling of comfort. The saltwater fish tank, being the first thing I see as I walk in, followed by the kitchen of my dreams. Filled with dark wood and perfect lighting. I look out his front window, with a view of the lake, and a view of the trees from the back. It was refreshing scenery compared to my concrete world back home.

After only a few minutes, William Timothy and Braydon disappear into conversation, leaving Jennifer, Nancy and I, to fill the awkward sensation I filling the room. None of us knew each other particularly well, so thank The Lord, Nancy was the least shy and got conversations flowing between the three of us.

It was typical girl talk, until a few drinks in,  
"Timothy can be so loud, it gets obnoxious," I admit to the girls, feeling extremely good after a few shots of rum. I was no longer sky, nor was Jennifer.  
"Ya, I noticed. William is never this wild, but it's pretty funny to see it," says Jennifer. You could see the alcohol effects in her eyes.  
"Oh hey ladies! What are you all talking about?" Timothy asks in his booming voice, his one eye droopy(he has had too much to drink)  
"Just talking about how much we love you three boys so much," replies Nicole on all of our behalves.  
"Well how could you not love this?" Asks Timothy, while gesturing towards his short, big boned body, almost spilling the drink in his hand,  
I looked at the girls, with a slight roll of the eyes and agreed with him, followed by asking what he was doing.  
"Well, once Garrett and Thomas get here, we all want to play Kings Cup," Cody says, and walks out of the room before any of us could answer.

Garrett and Thomas show up. Garret was Jennifer's brother, a quiet, yet good spirited man who had also come to many of our gatherings at home. He never came with a special someone. Just with William and Jennifer. I still, to this day don't know if he is straight or not.

Now Thomas, I had only met a handful of times. He had the smile and good spirits that made you think of a teddy bear you just wanted to hug. If you can picture a teddy near in a cowboy hat and cowboy boots. He was a typical farm raised man.  
We all sat around the table to play Kings Cup. A card game, turned into a drinking game. As if we needed any more reasons to drink more. It had been hours since the party had started, to be continued


End file.
